


miss you

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drabble, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun goes on a road trip across the US. These are his phone conversatons with Jaejoong. This fic is all dialogue.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	miss you

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

'Hey.'  
'Hey.'  
'Where are you now?'  
'I just left LA. You sound tired.'  
'It's three am.'  
'Sorry. I forgot about the time-'  
'Shut up, Chunnie. I'll always answer when you call.'  
'Miss you.'  
'Miss you.'

'Hey. Did I wake you?'  
'Yeah, but it's okay. What are you doing?'  
'Taking a break from filming. I only have a minute or two.'  
'Aw, and you used it to call me? How sweet.'  
'Of course, I did. Don't be an ass.'  
'You better be taking care of yourself.'  
'I promised you I would.'  
'You also promised Yunho you would stop smoking, but I can hear you puffing on a ciggie.'  
'He's not here.'  
'So because I'm not there, you're not going to take care of yourself, is that it?'  
'Come home.'  
'I will soon. Don't sigh at me like that. I need this.'  
'I know. I have to go. Go back to sleep.'  
'Kay. Miss you.'  
'Miss you.'

'Jae baby. Yo, what is up my brother?'  
'You sound like Heechul-hyung trying to speak English when you say shit like that.'  
'You were supposed to laugh.'  
'You should have said something funny.'  
'Okay I'll try again. Yunjae is real.'  
'I said to say something funny, not idiotic.'  
'You laughed.'  
'Yeah. Blame it on the fact that it's almost four am. Where are you?'  
'Um, somewhere between las vegas and utah.'  
'Did you win any money in vegas?'  
'No. Lost a shitload and bought you guys too many presents.'  
'I like presents.'  
'I know. Are you doing okay? You sound ... '  
'Exhausted? Yeah, drama filming can do that. Junsu misses you. You should call him.'  
'I will. Go to bed, jae. I worry about you.'  
'You're all alone. I worry about you.'  
'I'm alright. Miss you though.'  
'I miss you.'

'Damn it, jae. Its two am.'  
'Shut up, you're always calling me in the middle of the night.'  
'Damn time difference.'  
'Where are you?'  
'Hungover in Lincoln, Nebraska.'  
'Nebr--ah ha. Neh-buh-ras-kah.'  
'Are you drunk?'  
'No. Changmin bought me a map of the US so now I can mark where you are when you call.'  
'That's ...'  
'Shut up. I miss you. This makes you feel not so far away.'  
'I miss you, too.'  
'Well, I'll let you go back to sleep. Sarangheyo.'  
'Sarang-Jae? Fucker. What's the point of that if you hangup before I can say it back?'

'What's wrong?'  
'Nothing.'  
'You sound out of breath.'  
'Yeah well. I was sort of in the middle of something.'  
'Fuck, jae. You could have called me back when you were finished.'  
'Well you're a pervert. Figured you'd want to hear me all out of breath.'  
'You're not still stroking- fuck, jae. I am hanging up if you're going to-'  
'Alright I stopped.'  
'You're an awful liar.'

'You hung up on me!'  
'You're masturbating!'  
'So? It's not like you haven't been lying in bed nex to me while I masturbated.'  
'That's different. I could pretend I was asleep.'  
'See? Pervert. Feigning sleep while I stroked one off.'  
'Who strokes one off while sharing a bed with their roommate?'  
'You.'  
'What?'  
'Oh, Chunnie, don't deny it. I am way better at faking sleep than you.'  
'Shut up. Are you done now so we can have a conversation?'  
'The need is there, but on hold.'  
'Fuck, just call me tomorrow. Stop laughing at me.'  
'I miss jerking off with you lying next to me.'  
'What the hell does that mean? Jae ... Jae? Damn fucker.'

'Morning.'  
'Dude, Yoochun. Sounds like you need another cup of coffee.'  
'Sounds like you need to stop being a pervert.'  
'Where are you?'  
'I just left St. Louis, Missouri. I'll be in Chicago tonight'  
'Next time you go on a US roadtrip, I am going with you. This sucks. I want to be there.'  
'Pervert.'  
'Fuck you. I miss you. I feel like you've been gone forever and it hasn't even been two weeks.'  
'I miss you, too.'  
'Um... yeah, so call me when you get settled tonight.'  
'Okay.'  
'Chunnie, I ... I ... see you later.'

'What are you doing?'  
'Smoking on the balcony of my hotel.'  
'Wow. So am I.'  
'Shouldn't you be filming?'  
'We had a half day. You should be sleeping.'  
'Soon. Things to tend to first.'  
'Pervert.'  
'Hey, I didn't call you while I was in the middle of it.'  
'Should have.'  
'What?'  
'You. Should. Have.'  
'Why?'  
'Miss listening to you.'  
'And you're calling me a pervert? Go listen to Yunho or Junsu.'  
'Yunho moans some girl's name and Junsu only does it in the shower. And don't you dare mention Changmin. That's borederline incest and pedophilia all bunched into one.'  
'Changmin is twenty-two!'  
'He's still a baby.'  
'You're still a pervert.'  
'Come on. Jerk off for me.'  
'Are you drunk?'  
'Maybe.'  
'Call me back when you're sober.'  
'But I miss you.'  
'I miss you too.'  
'Do you miss sleeping with me?'  
'Yes.'  
'The bed is cold without you.'  
'Everything is cold without you.'  
'God Chunnie, then why did you leave?'  
'I need this.'  
'I need you.'  
'You're definitely drunk.'  
'Drunk on my love for you.'  
'Take a nap jaejoong, and then call me later.'  
'Love you, Chunnie.'  
'I love you, too, Jae.'

'Chunnie?'  
'Huh?'  
'Where are you?'  
'Somehwere in Ohio.'  
'What time is it?'  
'Two-thirty'  
'Do you miss me more at night?'  
'Yes. During the day, I have driving to keep me company.'  
'What do you miss most about Korea?'  
'Soju.'  
'Aw, Chunnie.'  
'I'm kidding. I miss you most. And the others.'  
'Junsu misses you. He stares at my map all the time, wondering where you are.'  
'I met some fangirls today.'  
'Really? Cool.'  
'Yeah, it was at a random little cafe on the side of the freeway and I stopped for coffee. Junsu is their favorite. I took pictures. I'll send them to you.'  
'I have to go.'  
'Okay. Miss you.'  
'Love you.'

'I want you to come home now.'  
'Soon.'  
'Now.'  
'Why now?'  
'Because you keep interupting me.'  
'Pervert.'  
'I think you instinctly know right when I've just started jerking off.'  
'It's a gift.'  
'You're a pervert.'  
'Maybe. Are you touching yourself now?'  
'If I say yes are you going to hang up?'  
'No.'  
'Then yes.'  
'What are you thinking about?'  
'Why are-'  
'I figure if we do this together we should think about the same thing.'  
'Togeth-holy shit, you have me on speaker.'  
'Yep. It's not the same but it's the best I can do. Now what are you thinking about?'  
'You.'  
'What?'  
'You, I'm ... shit, Yoochun, I always think of you.'  
'What about me?'  
'Just... fuck.'  
'Are you thinking about me touching you? Wrapping my fingers around your cock?'  
'Yes and-'  
'And what? What am doing to you?'  
'Fuck ... stroking and licking and-'  
'Licking your nipples? Can you feel my tongue twirling around your hard nipples, my teeth nipping at your muscle-'  
'Fuck, Chunnie.'  
'-but god, Jae, I want to kiss you. Will you let me kiss you while I stroke your cock?'  
'Yes, please please.'  
'I'm thinking about rolling you over and biting the muscles along your back and licking down your spine, and spreading you open and rimming you. You're beathing fast, Jae. Is this what you want?'  
'Yes, fuck yes. I want you.'  
'Can you feel my fingers inside of you, Jae? Can you feel me prep you and twist until I find your prostate?'  
'Oh god, Yoochun, fuck me please. Please.'  
'Fuck you? Hold my cock against your hole? God, you're clenching, begging me to fuck you. Your body is so tight when I finally press in. Let me hear you scream. Let me hear what you will sound like when I'm fucking you.'  
'More, Yoochun. Please more. Don't stop. Give me more. Harder! And faster, god, faster ... fuck. I'm coming.'  
'Come, let me hear you'  
'Fuck! God, Yoochun!'  
'I don't want to leave your body, Jae. Is that alright?'  
'God ... yes ...'  
'Can I stay in you forever?'  
'Ye ... yes.'  
'You okay?'  
'Fuck. Stupid question. Are you?'  
'Yeah.'  
'What the hell was that?'  
'I think they call it phone sex.'  
'Fuck off, Yoochun. You know what I mean.'  
'And it sounds like you're complaining.'  
'No... I... I-'  
'I've been thinking about you all day, Jaejoong. I miss you so fucking much it hurts. I should still be driving but I couldn't. Everything hurt without you. And everyday, I think, god jae would love this and I shouldn't have done this without you and then two minutes after checking into this hotel I found myself jerking off to thoughts of you and god, I want you so badly.'  
'So does that mean you're coming home early?'  
'No. But it means we have to talk when I get there.'  
'How about we talk now, so when you get here, we can go right to fucking?'  
'How long have you liked me, Jae?'  
'I don't know. Years, maybe only months, maybe only since you left. All I know is that I'm only half of me without you.'  
'Me, too. You should sleep.'  
'You, too.'  
'I will. Fuck. Jae. I miss you.'  
'Miss you too. Love you more.'  
'I love you, too.'

'It's two am. What are you doing?'  
'Not what you want me to be doing.'  
'Then go to bed, jaejoong, so I can talk dirty to you.'  
'Pervert.'  
'Seriously, where are you?'  
'On the balcony, smoking a cigarette.'  
'What was that sigh for?'  
'The kitchen light just turned on. It's either going to be Junsu or Yunho telling me to go to bed...Yoochun? Fucker hung up on me'  
'So what if I did?'  
'Chu-'  
'Hey, Jaejoong.'  
'What the- why- how- what are you doing here?'  
'Home sweet home.'  
'But god you aren't supposed to be home for another week.'  
'Missed you ... god, so much. I changed my tickets.'  
'Kiss me, stop fucking talking and kiss me.'  
'How about ... god your lips are perfect, Jae. Bedroom now?'  
'God, yes. Now.'  
'Yoochun?'  
'Shit'  
'Oh my god! Yunho, Changmin! Yoochun is home!'  
'Hey, Junsu'  
'Hey, Chunnie. I missed you.'  
'I can tell, but you need to let me go. I can't breathe.'  
'Sorry. Yunho! Changmin! Get up! Yoochun is home!'  
'Guess we'll go to the bedroom later.'  
'Fine but then I'm never letting you leave again.'  
'Sounds like a good idea to me. I missed you so much.'  
'I missed you too.'  
'Love you.'  
'Love you, too.'


End file.
